We have both been kept in Bondage
by Tasareswrist
Summary: Summary: AU. Shilo passes out during Chase the Morning and Mag takes advantage. Warnings/Kinks: sex, asphyxiation, femslash.


"How do I put this... I'm your godmom." Mag sang at the beautiful girl that looking like a haunting echo of Marni. Shilo's eyes were wide. The girl's wrist phone began screaming, piercing through the silence.

"Blood Pressure Warning! Medicate Immediately!"Shilo looked down at it, then back at Mag before her eyes fluttered and half turned before falling over.

Mag caught Shilo as she tumbled down the stairs. Mag was not very strong and the weight of the girl made her stumble back. She cradled Shilo's head for a moment before putting it down gently.

Mag did not feel at all commanding or graceful as she grabbed Shilo below her armpits and dragged her up the stairs. She managed to struggle Shilo into her bed and step back to look around her room. It seemed too childish for a girl of seventeen, but the softness of pale and rich colors and stuffed bunnies was offset by the beeping medical equipment. The most creepy thing in the room was the plastic around the girls bed. She saw Shilo's bag on a chair and opened it, rifling through it hoping to find whatever Shilo needed. She found the vial of blue pills and took two out, pouring a glass of water from a nightstand. She pushed past the plastic and sat on the bed with the sleeping girl.

She forced Shilo's mouth open and deposited the pills in it, flushing them down with water. Mag's eyes fell on the poster of herself, muted by the plastic bed curtain. She went to leave, knowing Nathan clearly didn't want her there. She went down the stairs, out to her limo, hesitating as she looked back at the house.

The thoughts that crossed Mag's mind were nothing new. Dozens of girls had come before Shilo, but none that came with such a strong sense of need, or guilt. It was easy to find a pretty young thing that worshiped Mag like a goddess, and give the girl exactly what she wanted- a beautiful, composed dominant. The girl would spend the time being the opposite- twisting, writhing, begging and meek. Mag loved the power she could hold over them, and, having once been on the other end of the situation, and choosing the girls carefully, knew they loved it too.

Instead of sitting in her limo, Mag decided to remove a briefcase from it. She went back into the Wallace house and back up the stairs. She took her jacket off and folded it carefully. Mag was wearing a slimming back dress with sparkling straps that only came down to her knees, but still nearly meeting her boots.

She put the briefcase on Shilo's desk and flicked it open.

_"I won't need it anymore. Please keep it." Marni insisted, pushing the dark leather briefcase at Mag._

Tears were streaming down a younger Mag's face. "What am I going to do without you, Mistress?"

"Shhh, shhh." Marni wiped Mag's tears away and whispered to her. "You will still see me every day. Actually see me, can you imagine?" Marni sighed. She would have loved to keep Mag, but Rotti would not allow it no matter how much she begged, and she was deeply in love with Rotti. "What you and I have, Magdalene, does not fit in my relationship with Rotti. You know how dearly I love you, but you need to be free, my darling."

Mag looked at the contents of the briefcase. She selected some of it's contents and returned to Shilo. She gently secured a black bit gag between the girl's teeth and buckled it behind her head, and Shilo stirred. Mag knew she had to work quickly, before Shilo woke up. She took off Shilo's white tunic and black shirt. She peeled off the stockings and unzipped her boots., not taking time to savor it, just working quickly. She left Shilo's little black panties on. She took off Shilo's golden necklace and put it gently away. She looped a length of rope around Shilo's wrist with a burgundy rope to form a comfortable cuff and tied it to the bedpost, and followed suit on the other wrist.

Now there was nothing but to wait while this tiny version of Marni awoke.

_The riding crop slid down Mag's face and toward her belly. "Keep your hands above your head, Mag." Marni spat. Everyone still called her Maggie, Mag was just her slave name. Mag complied willingly. She was nude, pale skin against dark sheets, black hair on a white pillow._

"Yes, mistress."

Marni lowered her clothed body and pressed it against Mag, then pulled back, just an inch above the girl, their legs intertwined.

"I love you, Marni."Mag whispered.

Marni pressed into a passionate kiss, relaxing against Mag and compressing the slave's chest with her own. Mag grabbed Marni's wrist and pressed the area between the woman's fingers and her thumb against her own throat.

"Please?" Mag begged for asphyxiation nearly every time they did this.

Marni didn't need to speak, just shook her head. Mag could feel her Mistress's hair going back and forth like it did when she said no. "Your voice." she reminded Mag.

Mag ignored her and pressed the hand further into her throat. Marni jerked it away and slapped Mag. "Where do your hands go?"

Mag put her hand back above her head, looking hurt.

"Sing for me, my beauty." Marni demanded, sinking down to Mag's cunt, the riding crop still in her hand.

Shilo stirred. She woke up and blinked, confused. She struggled for a few minutes, before Mag stepped forward and came into Shilo's view. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Shilo's forehead.

"Mag?" was all that came out of her at first, muffled by the gag. "Am I dreaming?"

Mag smiled at the girl and shook her head no.

The riding crop was the same one that Marni had bought years and years ago. She said it was the only one in the shop worthy of touching Mag and it truly was a work of art. Made of tough, braided, black leather, worn smooth, it's handle was studded with crystals. The loop of leather at the end had been replaced many times, and was always black.

Shilo looked afraid as Mag ran it along Shilo's body, from her head to her ties, tracing her form. This was a leftover habit from before she gained her sight- to feel a lover's body fully before entering into any acts with them.

"You can tell me to stop if you need me to, Shilo." Mag said.

Shilo nodded, but made no indication for Mag to stop, so mag brought the crop to Shilo's inner thigh and smacked the tip just lightly. The girl jumped. The next flick came on her other thigh, and Shilo didn't jump as much. A light smack on her cunt, then quickly moved up to the exposed undersides of her arms. She flicked all along the arms, and Shilo bit back a moan.

"Can you take it harder? For me?" Mag asked seductively. Shilo nodded, and mag brought the crop down on the budding breasts. The girl gasped and arched her back. Mag quickly mad a red X appear on Shilo's chest, and the girl's eyes filled with tears. Too much.

Mag put the crop away and lay down next to Shilo, kissing the welts gently, cooing at her gentle nothings. "You were a good girl, Shilo." Mag began to sing a Gaelic folk song to the girl, punctuating it with kisses on her tear stained face, her raw chest, her perfect neck. Mag's perfectly manicured hand made it's way to Shilo's throat and pressed down on it, Shilo was a good girl and took it until she couldn't stand it anymore and started to fade from reality, shutting her eyes. Mag still sang as she let go, watching Shilo's face jealously as the girl took in a deep gasp and her eyes fluttered back open.

Mag's hand drifted down to Shilo's thighs, parting the girls legs with her hand. She teased at Shilo's entrance as the girl came back to reality. She stopped singing. "Do you know what an orgasm is?" Shilo nodded. "I don't want you to have one till I say so, alright?"

Shilo nodded, and Mag disappeared below her view. The tongue was gentle on her virgin flesh, but the fingernails on her thighs were was really drove Shilo wild. Mag could feel her excitement, driving her nails in further, deeper, scratching Shilo's skin raw. Shilo's back arched and her hips bucked, but Mag shoved them back down.

"Hold it, don't disappoint me!" Mag drove two fingers up into the girl and moved them in a 'come hither' motion. Shilo flailed as much as she could in her bondage, and gasped through the gag.

"Please, please!"

"Come, now!" Mag's voice sounded uncharacteristically harsh. Shilo gasped hard and her hips leaped up then fell back onto the bed.

_"Are you Magdalene Defoe? I'm Marni, Ann Ross from Perkins sent me, I'm going to be your guide in California. Did you make it here okay? I know Logan airport is a confusing place." Marni chirped at the girl with the white cane._

"It's nice to meet you, Marni." Maggie extended her hand, Marni shook it and plopped down next to her. "You can call me Maggie, no one calls me Magdalene."

Marni scrunched up her nose. "Can I call you Mag? I had a doll named Maggie."

"If you'd like."

_"Awesome. I really hope we get along, Mag."_

Mag helped the shaking and exhausted girl back into her clothes. She put her own jacket back on while Shilo zipped up her boots. Mag didn't bother taking the briefcase; Shilo could keep it. Shilo followed her to the stairs but hung back as she went to leave.

"Hi Nathan."


End file.
